


Honeymoon

by sanctum_c



Series: Some Kinda Lady 2016 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathtubs, F/M, Honeymoon, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Tifa and Barret on their honeymoon.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace
Series: Some Kinda Lady 2016 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999702
Kudos: 4





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the free day

Moving was too much effort. Well. Not movement as such; Tifa ran her hand along Barret's arm, marvelling at the feel of his skin. Easy enough. But leaving the bed... The honeymoon was only just begun and already getting up held little appeal. May as well spend their time here. She grinned. Outside of the room was hot sun and beaches; the whole of Costa del Sol at their disposal for two weeks. The original plan here had been to change and head to the beach right off. But no sooner had they checked into the hotel than passions got the best of them. Travelling clothes came off and were soon followed by everything else they wore. The pair tumbled into bed and had a possibly louder than advisable time. Worth it.

So here Tifa was; very comfortable, lounging on her side, with her back against her husband and his arms around her waist. They could stay like this and not bother with clothes for the rest of the day. It felt right. And there was room-service too. Barret kissed her hair; Tifa smiled and wriggled back against him. "So-" He sounded a little breathless but contented. "-what's the plan?"

Tifa squirmed in his arms and rolled over to face him. "A bath I think."

"A bath?" Barret blinked at her.

"Uh-huh." Tifa grinned. "After all that travelling, and this-" She ran a finger-tip down his chest. "I feel we could do with one."

"Guess the beach can wait." He smiled. "Plenty of time."

"Exactly." Tifa pulled away, stretching as she padded to the bathroom. There was even complimentary bubble-bath; good enough for now. Barret still lay on the bed when she re-entered the bedroom. "You look a bushed."

"Feeling it." Barret took a breath and sat up. "All that build-up and getting things ready for the day. Before you know it, it's past and over with."

"True. But we have the memories. And the photos." She fingered the necklace he gave her. "We have a whole new start here. Just the two of us. At least until we get back."

"Gotta remember to get a present for Marlene," Barret said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to do for the rest of the honeymoon-" Tifa smiled when he called it that. "-Anything in particular you want to do or see, or just take things as we find 'em and see how we feel?"

Tifa hummed for a moment. "The latter I think. Can't remember the last time we had the chance to just do... whatever."

"Yeah." Barret nodded. "Sounds good to me too."

"And you know what also sounds good?" Tifa smiled at him.

"What?"

"The bath. I reckon we can fit in that together, no problem."

Now Barret was smiling. "Oh! Hey, we should celebrate-" He fumbled in his bag for something. A bottle of fizzy wine. "How about a glass?"

"Bring it in with you," Tifa called over her shoulder as she padded back to the bathroom. Their future lay before them so much to do, and yet no specifics as yet. Take things a bit at a time. First a lazy bath and some cuddling. Maybe some kissing after. And some love-making. And just time together. Perfect.


End file.
